What Revan REALLY did after KOTOR
by DarkWarr
Summary: More details in Author's notes. Revan left mysteriously after KOTOR 1. 300 years later, the Sith Invasion came. What took them so long?
1. Sabotage!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**In this version, Revan was a Jedi, good guy. Or maybe he was grey... Honestly, doesn't really matter, does it? I think he still would have set off with the same purpose in mind: To stop the impending Sith invasion**

**The rise of the Sith Lords (KOTOR 2) was a consequence of the Jedi Civil War, and the true Sith have yet to reveal themselves. 300 Years later, "Star Wars: The Old Republic" game tells us the Sith invaded the Republic and a great war has begun. But why 300 years? If the Sith were such a huge threat, why did they take so long?**

**Did Revan leave to stop them? Did the Exile join him? How awesome was Revan, that he could single-handedly delay an invasion from an Empire for 300 years?**

**This starts of somewhere in the middle of Revan's adventures in delaying the Sith. I won't kill him, but I will develop his character as I played him in KOTOR. The Exile will join in the later chapters after KOTOR 2, and I think the interaction should be fun...**

**Please tell me what y'all think of this story, k? I know this chapter isn't very good, it's a rough draft, but I hope y'all like it. God bless!**

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

"Sir, our main thrusters have been deactivated, sir!"

"What?!" the Sith commander spun and back-handed the officer, who reeled in pain, "What happened?"

"W-We don't know sir! One minute, everything was fine, the next, we lost all communications,"

"Worthless Jedi-fodder!" the Commander screamed at the bridge, apparently unnoticed as crew-members and officers alike scrambled at flashing screens and wailing sirens. Everything was tinted red, the main generator cut, leaving the flashing red warning lights the only source of light. The Sith Commander drew upon the Force, reining it in like one would a wild beast. A hurricane of power built in him as he opened his eyes and Saw through the Force. Doors and walls fell away, and he was left in an abyss of darkness, surrounded by lights, indications of organic beings. Everyone onboard the "Vengeance" was scurrying, confused and frightened by the sudden strike, the useless cowards. The blur of lights made it difficult for him to see, difficult for him to spot the intruder.

He closed his eyes and drew in more power, focusing on the Force that emitted from the "light" side of the Force, as the damned Jedi called it. Slowly, the lights surrounding him blinked off, leaving only a handful that contained the cowards of his ship, and the intruder. The intruder was a man powerful in the Force, wielding it very much like the honored Sith, yet it pulsed with a "power" that was signature of the worthless Jedi. He had hid his presence amidst the flurry of life that scurried about him, and after the Commander had removed all the other insignificants, it became all too obvious where the intruder was. His eyes flew open and he barked a command, sending a strike team towards the blue-level, who had almost blinded him through his Sight.

"Send in security to blue-level three, now!" one of the officers ordered, who was promptly hurled aside by the Commander.

"Idiot! Alert the Sith Lord! We have a Jedi on this ship!"

0…0…0…0…0…0…0

"Master!" a servant burst into the room, "Master! There is an intru- GAH!" Speaking became a problem when your throat was being crushed. The Sith Lord glanced up and gave the choking maid a bemused look. Pathetic.

"You may die easy, minion," the Sith Lord said easily, his words smooth as silk as he rose to his feet, "I was aware of the presence of the intruder and his movements as soon as he triggered the alarm. He is not a threat, O you of little faith," The servant was hurled out into the corridor and into a light fixture, sparks flying from his body as his flesh became charred. The Sith Lord glided out of his room and down the corridor, his feet not touching the floor. His black robe swirled about him like a cloud of death, ready to consume any foolish enough to approach. He glided past masses of panicked soldiers, chuckling to himself as they worried themselves sick over an intruder of no significance. So he tripped an alarm and cut the power. So what? Could not an assassin droid do that? One mention of the word Jedi and these pathetic slugs started screaming.

He really ought to teach these soldiers a lesson.

For now, he was content to simply stand and wait at the end of the level three blue corridor as he heard the sizzle of a lightsaber cutting through flesh and metal, the mass of soldiers and droids falling like rain in a storm. Finally, a hooded figure broke through Sith and stood at the end of the corridor, his dark hood obscuring his face.

"You must be the infamous Jedi who has been disrupting all our plans," the Sith Lord smirked, "With that command of the Force and attire, I would have suspected you of being one of our own. What do you say? It's not too late to escape death," The intruder's reply was to ignite his violet lightsaber.

"Very well," the Sith Lord was grinning now, "Then you'll forgive me if I make this quick!" His left hand lashed out, sending a torrent of the Force down the corridor, the size and strength so immense that it filled the corridor and dented the walls outwards. A moment later, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, the sizzle of a lightsaber, and realized that everything was tinged with violet. He did not pay heed to the Force push he had just unleashed, pulverized the corpses of men and droid alike against the end of the corridor, looking down to find the cause of these strange sensations.

He saw a violet shaft sticking out from his abdomen.

"My, my," a chuckle came from behind him, and despair flooded the heart of the Sith Lord, "That _was _quick. Sorry pal, but I'm in a rush, got a lot of work to do disrupting the army… Busy busy!" The lightsaber deactivated and the Sith Lord fell to the floor face forward, his breaths shallow and his vision already blurring.

"Damn you," the Sith Lord spat, blood and spit landing near the foot of the intruder, "Who the hell are you?" The intruder turned in the directions of the escape pods, walking away with speed but no fear. He did not look back as he said:

"I'm Revan. And you can relay that to your commanders if you live long enough, Sith,"


	2. Insertion

**Author's Note:  
**

**The first chapter began in the middle of Revan's adventure, now here's a peek into the beginning. I hope y'all will review and let me know what is it about the story y'all like or dislike, what is it about my style of writing y'all like or dislike. Fighting chapters will be comin' up soon... I hope.**

**"Statement: I do hope so, Author. I do enjoy killing so much!"  
**

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

"Query: Master, where are you going?"

"Reply: Somewhere you can't follow, HK-47," Revan smiled sadly at the droid, affection evident on his face. He reached out with a hand and patted the droid on the head, and the dumb-founded droid wondered what feeling was stirring in his behavior core. It felt terrible.

"Listen up, buddy," Revan turned and knelt next to T3-M4, "I'm leaving you in charge, alright?"

"Intejection: Master! I object!" HK-47 burst in outrage, "How could you leave such an obviously superior droid such as I at the command of this hideous mutation of a trash compactor!"

"Bweep, deet-deee, dwwooo?" the T3 unit ignored HK-47 and asked the prodigal Jedi hopefully.

"No, you won't see me again," Revan did not bother hiding the sadness anymore, "No one will ever see me again… There is a war coming, and I'm going to do whatever I can to prevent it. Stop it, if possible,"

"Statement: Master, it would appear that you would be involved in many incidents of mass-slaughter, if you hope to stop a war. Could I come with you? Please? It would be ever so fun!"

"No, and that's final," Revan stood after patting T3-M4 for the last time. This farewell had taken long enough. It was time to move on. Revan turned and proceeded down the ramp of the Ebon Hawk, his home for most of the Jedi Civil war. It was upon this ship he had made so many new friends, learnt to much, and Bastila… Revan shook his head, clearing the thoughts of her from his mind. Thinking of her only made it harder to leave. He would use those memories and his love later on to combat the darkness, but for now it only kept him from leaving the light.

"T3-M4, your mission is to return to Known Space. Follow the orders that Bastila gave you. Yes, I knew of it all along," he winked at the surprised droid, "Hk-47, your mission is to protect T3-M4 and whoever he deems fit to be his new master. T3-M4, I trust you to do the right thing,"

"Reluctant Compliance: Alright, Master, if you say so, though if I had anything to say about it…"

"Bweeee! Dweep-dee-dooo, beedee boop, dwooo…"

Revan raised a hand and the loading ramp of the Ebon Hawk closed up, and he found it rather fitting that the closing of this chapter of his life would end with his departure from the freighter. He turned and moved deeper into the hanger, and did not look back when he heard the main thrusters roar, soon disappearing in the distance. They were gone, for good. Carth, Bastila, Jolee, Canderous… Gone. It was time to get started, so he moved off to the nearby cantina, it's neon lights flashing in welcome.

0…0…0

"Hello, hello!" the bartender called out as Revan sat down, "What can I do yer for?"

"The best you've got," Revan replied, "Got a long journey ahead of me, and I'd like to get started on the right foot,"

"What's wrong with your left?" the bartender laughed and moved off, leaving a smiling Revan at his table. The former Sith Lord glanced around the bar and did a quick head-count of the people present there. They were mostly humanoid, though several Rodians and aliens were present as well. The usual crowd that one would expect to see in Known space, and he was surprised that they were still present even out here in the Unknown Regions. The planet he had landed on reminded him very much of Nar Shadaa, teeming with life and possibilities, one half covered in cities and industries, smoke pouring out from chimneys all over the land. Yet, the air was fresh and cool, the smoke and dust seeming to evacuate the planet entirely. Revan suspected it was because of the massive shield that blocked out the second-half of the planet, covered in dense foliage and oceans, the smoke and dust getting lost amidst the unadulterated life.

This was a planet of balance, which was exactly why he had chosen to begin his quest here. He had to have balance before he started tipping the scale. The bartender finally returned with a glass filled with a frothy green liquid. It appeared light, but on this unknown world it made Revan a little uncomfortable.

"There you are!" the bartender exclaimed proudly, "A glass of Dunkin' Dregs for the newcomer, on the house! A fine welcome for ya on Contrarion!"

"Thanks," Revan took a sip of the drink and was pleasantly surprised. It was sour with a sweet after taste, the aroma that filled his nostrils from the drink of a different taste, seeming to compliment the liquid. It was like having two drinks at the same time. "It's incredible!"

"Aye, that it is," the bartender winked, "So, what brings ya to this system? You do a lot of travelling?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm pretty new around here. Know anywhere I could go to get some work?" Revan smiled sheepishly at the stunned bartender,"I'm kinda broke at the moment,"

"Well I'll be a Sith's daddy," the bartender chuckled, "Good thing this drink's on the house, eh? Well, I could point you in the direction of the Recruitment office and you'll be on your way. They got everything from soldier to politician,"

The mention of Sith made Revan's insides churn a little bit, affirming his suspicions of who was in charge here. He took another sip of his drink and asked, "Common folk can be assigned to be politicians?"

"Sure, if you have the right skills. The centre's mainly an assessment building, they run tests on yer brain and body, find out whatcha skills are, then bang! Now you can be employed anywhere in Known Space!"

"Known Space, huh?" Revan laughed to himself, then said aloud, "So, they record all the information and it's shared through Recruitment centres throughout Known Space?"

"Aye, it's efficient and it keeps everyone workin'. After all, everyone ought to work to earn their keep in life. If you're lazy or weak, then you ought to die so that the stronger may live," the bartender said the sentence in one fluid motion, as if it were a mantra drilled into his head. Now Revan was almost definitely sure of who was in-charge of this side of the galaxy. The bartender's friendly demure suddenly dropped and a suspicious gleam came to his eye, "How come you ain't heard of the Recruitment offices?"

"How else was I suppose to have a friendly conversation? The weather?" Revan laughed and the gleam in the bartender's eye faded. He heaved a silent sigh of relief having dodged a bullet. He was barely here for an hour and he was already in danger of being labeled, the last thing a spy like him needed. Revan spent the next few hours in the bar, chatting with the bartender as he served up the drinks to his patrons. He learned more about the history of Contrarion and the infrastructure. He learnt about their political systems and beliefs, the subjects that were taught in their schools and the Sith who ruled over them.

"Oh, nothing particularly special," the bartender waved his hand dismissively when Revan inquired about the education system, "We only got the base subjects here, all the real cool stuff is on the Homeworld. The only useful thing we learn here is the Code, and if you ask me, that's all we really need to get on with life,"

When Revan asked what the Code was, he realized that he did not have to. He already knew it. He had learned it on Korriban.

" Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me."


End file.
